1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anisotropic scattering film and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional liquid crystal displays, brightness thereof has been reduced to half or less of the original brightness of a back light since an absorption type polarizing plate is used. In use, due to two polarizing plates on the front side and back sides of a liquid crystal panel, light utilization efficiency becomes lower, and the brightness thereof is reduced to 30% to 40% of the original brightness of a back light. Therefore, in order to enhance the light utilization efficiency, there have been trials of converting polarization to overcome these defects, by converting the polarized light absorbed by polarizing plate into the polarized light not absorbed by polarizing plate.
For example, JP-W No.11-509014 discloses a polarized element wherein anisotropic particles having a specific size are arranged in an isotropic material at a specific interval. However, the polarized element has problems that satisfactory scattering strength is not obtained, and controlling the dispersibility of particles is difficult.
JP-A NO.9-297204 discloses an anisotropic scattering element where scattering particles whose aspect ratio is 1 or more, are dispersed with arranging to one direction, in a supporting medium having a refractive index different from the scattering particles. However, the anisotropic scattering element has also problems that satisfactory scattering strength is not obtained, and controlling the dispersibility of anisotropic scattering particles is difficult.